Modern Divergent
by dauntxless
Summary: Tris and her friends are in a modern day high school! YAYY! They're just being normal teenagers and having fun. But what happens when the quiet kid that Tris has known for years suddenly takes up her attention? Will she fall in love or will her heart be broken by people who she thought loved her? It's a sucky summary, but it's all I got ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS. CHECK BACK MARCH 30*
1. First Day

**Okay guys, this is my first story so please keep an open mind when reading! I am open to suggestions. I am obsessed with Divergent and THG and I'm actually writing a bunch of different types of Divergent stuff like after the war when they're both training initiates and other stuff! I just hope that you like what I write .**

**-M**

* * *

When I wake up, the alarm is blaring in my ears. I groan and roll over so that my head is under my pillow. Oh my god. Today is my first day of school.

I just moved to Chicago and I am not at all happy about it. I am going to go to the same school that I would have, but I don't like people in general.

My dad got a new job, accompanied by ten more huge loads of money every week. We moved into this huge four-story mansion. It has everything that you could possibly think of, including a walk-in closet that is almost bigger than my bedroom filled with a new wardrobe picked out by my brother's girlfriend.

Most of the clothes are very conservative considering that my family highly values selflessness, which means that we frown upon vanity and luxury. My problem with that is that, if we are supposed to be restraining from luxury, then why do we have a four-story house when there are only four people in our family?

I don't mind. I slide out from under the covers and reluctantly make my way to the shower before I realized that I never turned off my alarm. Oh well.

I get in and out of the shower quickly. I dry and brush my hair and I put it in a knot at the back of my head. I put the last things into my suit case, the school is like a boarding school, and I walk into my closet. I throw on a gray tank top, a black sweater, and a pair of black jeans. I grab my phone off of my dresser and I drag my bags down the stairs and set them by the door.

I go into the cabinet. I have a small bowl of cereal and I am out the door. My Mom, Dad, and brother, Caleb, are already in the car. I throw my bags into the trunk and make my way into the back seat.

I am really nervous to find out who I'm rooming with.

When we get to the school, Caleb and I say goodbye to our parents and go up to the school. Our dorms are separated by "factions" and each has their own standards. There are five; Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. I am in Dauntless and Caleb is in Erudite.

I think that Dauntless values courage and Erudite values intelligence. He will fit in fine; he has always been so smart. I am not so sure about myself.

The school is only for students from grades ten to twelve so I do not see anybody that is younger than me. Classes don't start for another week, but we are supposed to be settled in now.

I pull my bags up to my dorm and I see a tall, thin girl with tan skin and short brown hair laying on a bed listening to music.

Christina.

She looks up when I come in.

"Hi," she says, "it's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Christina," I say. "Oh my god I can't believe we're roommates!"

"I know right! Did you miss me?"

"Of course! Did you miss me? Have you seen Will yet?"

"Well duh," she starts "and no I haven't seen Will yet."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. But, I mean, it's not like we're dating."

"That could change!" I say. She smiles.

She is wearing a pair of black jeans and a black cashmere shawl over a black tank top. I don't normally wear a lot of black but it looks good on her and I know that it is the main color of our faction.

"Okay, Tris, you look really cute, but can I give you a makeover before opening ceremonies?"

"Um…" I start, but I don't finish.

She pulls me into the bathroom with a small suitcase full of what I assume is make-up. She goes back into the dorm. For a few minutes I am sitting alone in a bathroom until she comes back in with a black off-the-shoulder sweater-ish thing and a…curling iron?

She holds the shirt up to me and nods in approval. She waves me away into the bathroom to put it on and I don't object, but when she takes an eyeliner pencil out of her suit case I start to speak.

"Shush," she scolds.

"But-,"

"No!"

I keep my mouth shut.

She goes to work on my eyes with eyeliner and then eye shadow and then five different mascaras. Then she takes out a tube of cherry flavored lip gloss and hands it to me. I put it on.

I've never had much cause to wear makeup, but when she tells me to stand up and I look in the mirror, I like what see. I feel like my face is painted, but it looks almost natural.

"Sit," she tells me.

"What?" I'm confused.

"Hair."

"Ugh!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" I sit.

She pulls my hair out of the bun and uses the curling iron to straighten and re-curl it. When I look in the mirror again, I have to say, I'm the prettiest that I've ever been.

"Thank you."

"Oh, no problem."

Then it's time for lunch.


	2. Blue Eyes

**I feel like this one is a little bit longer, but I don't know... It looks shorter. I know I just posted this an hour ago, but a lot of it has been typed for a while. This one has a bit more of the...teen aspects of T rated stories. If you don't like it, I will not do it anymore, so just tell me. I love the reviews! Thank you so much!**

**-M**

* * *

Christina and I walk down to the cafeteria together for lunch and see Will, Al, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, and Four.

"I still don't understand his name," I whisper to Christina.

She laughs. His name is the only thing about him that you can laugh at though. His blue eyes are so deep that I could fall into them and never come out. They are like pits that could consume me whole and for a second I think that I'm lost in them.

"Tris? Tri-is? Helloo?" Christina pulls me back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking—" I start.

"Do you want to go?" she says.

"What?" I ask. "Go where?"

"To Zeke and Uriah's party!"

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure."

"Great!" she squeals.

Then Zeke says "Be at our dorm at eight." He turns to Four. "Dude, you trying for quarterback again this year?"

Four, Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna are all seniors. Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and I are sophomores.

"Yeah," Four replies.

The conversation continues. We talk about everything and yet, we talk about nothing. I start to notice Will staring at Christina and I make a mental note to bring that up later.

Peter walks by our table and I slouch in my seat so that he doesn't see me. It doesn't work. "Hey, Stiff," he says, "you're looking even more pathetic than you usually do. What happened? Wake up on the wrong side of the barn?" His loyal followers, Molly and Drew, laugh with him. Molly has a shrill cackle that hurts my ears. They walk away and I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Don't listen to them," Christina tells me. And I don't. But I never do.

The rest of the day goes by fast, and then it's six-thirty and Christina is raiding my closet for something I can wear to the party.

"Oh my god, I give up!" She can't find anything that she likes. Then she turns to me. "So, Tris," she begins, "I saw the way you were looking at Four at lunch today."

Uh oh; she knows. She totally knows. Is it really that obvious? Does that mean that everybody knows? Does _he _know? I think I'm having a heart attack. I am dizzy and nauseous and all at once I think I'm going to puke on her, but I decide to try to play it cool.

I bite my lip. "What do you mean?"

"Do not even _try_ to lie to me, Tris. I know that you were staring at him."

"Then this should be a good time to bring up Will, right?" Her face turns bright red. "He was staring at you."

"That is beside the point. We are talking about your love life, not mine."

"Can we please just get ready for the party?"

"You have absolutely nothing to wear. You're going to borrow my clothes."

"It's not necessary, Christina, really."

"Yes it is necessary, Tris, really."

I narrow my eyes at her, but I know that she is not going to back down. "Fine!" I sigh.

Ten minutes later, I've showered and I come out to find a black bandeau, a sheer, white button up vest, and a pair of black jeans. I put on my outfit on and then she comes back into the room and does my hair and makeup before doing her own. She is wearing a strapless blue sundress printed with flowers. She is wearing three-inch red heels with an open toe and I am wearing black flats. I put on my black and gray striped jacket Pac Sun and we are ready to go.

We walk to Uriah and Zeke's dorm and almost everybody is already there, sitting in the circle. Then Uriah says, "Good, you guys are here. Now we can start! We are playing Truth or Dare." I guess no one else is coming.

"Oh, great," Christina says sarcastically.

Someone hands me a beer and I drink it. I am feeling bold, but my head is getting woozy.

We sit down; Christina next to Will and me between her and Uriah. I take off my jacket when Christina whispers in my ear.

"That might not be a great idea. Layers are usually beneficial during dares."

I keep my jacket on.

Uriah starts. "Will, truth or dare?"

Will says, "Um…I pick dare."

Uriah thinks for a little bit and then he says, "I dare you to tell us who you like."

Will turns bright red. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes. Why, do you not want to do it?"

"No!"

"Is there any particular reason? Is she in the room with us?"

"It's possible."

"Fine. Pansycake."

"Did you just call him a pansycake?" I ask.

Zeke just laughs.

"What? It's an offensive term!" Uriah exclaims.

"Sure, if you're five!" Zeke snorts.

"Okay, okay, next person," Uriah says.

Will looks around and his eyes land on me. "Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**AHHHH! I tried to be suspenseful... Haha, did I fail? Second chapter! Tell me if you want a third! .**

**And thank you sooo much for the reviews! I got so excited when I saw them!**

**Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty- Thank you so much! I can't wait to write more!**

**crazy4tobias- Thank you! Hahaha not every update will be this fast, but I hope it's good...**

**livyroro- Aww thank you! That means so much! Lol I have too.. So many of them just stopped and I got really angry so I decided to write my own because I knew that there was no way that I wouldn't be satisfied with the way it ended.**


	3. Sorry, I know this is annoying

**Okay, I forgot to mention this, but I just want to point out that anything from the Divergent trilogy is NOT MINE! It belongs to Veronica Roth! This includes characters, certain quotes (I will tell you went I'm quoting), and certain parts of the plot. I'm sorry if this is annoying or if it is disappointing to you, but I just want to make sure that that's clear to avoid plagiarism accusations. I am soo sorry! I will have a new chapter up soon! **

**Love y'all**

**~M**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys, so I feel really bad right now. This took me like three days. I am really sorry! , I had four projects due yesterday so I wrote this chapter all today so it's really sucky. I hope you like it! I will warn you ahead of time that this is one of the chapters that has more of the T Rated aspects of T rated stories... I will update at 10 reviews (lol I only have 6) which is four more! So...get on with the reading!**

**~M**

* * *

I hesitate. "Dare."

"Tris. I dare you to take off one item of clothing every time someone picks dare."

Oh no. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god."

"I told you," Christina whispers.

I turn to Four. "Truth or dare?" Please pick truth, please pick truth, please pick truth.

"Dare." He is smirking.

I cringe and take off my jacket.

"I dare you to…" I say, "Sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game."

His smirk disappears and he glares at me for a few seconds before he sits down on Uriah's lap. He looks at Christina and asks her truth or dare.

"Dare." Seriously, Christina? Maybe no one will notice.

"She just said dare. You have to take off an article of clothing," Four points out. Shit.

I groan and take off my shoes. I am dreading the next dare.

"I dare you to kiss Will."

I hear her heart stop beside me. I know how scared she is. I look at Will and he is still red.

She gets up and crosses to him and they both lean in and then they kiss. It's almost in slow motion. She crosses back to me across the room and towards me.

She looks at Marlene and asks, "Truth or Dare?"

Marlene chooses truth and I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. _Thank you, Marlene._

"Thought I'd give you a break, Tris." I feel like she can read my thoughts.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome," she says.

"Well," Christina says, "Who do you think is the cutest guy in the group?"

"Um…Uriah."

Uriah looks smug, but surprised.

She looks at Lynn and Lynn says, "Dare."

Dammit. Everybody looks at me expectantly and I take off the vest.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake behind the dorm," she says with an evil looking smile.

Lynn shrugs. "After the game?"

"Sure."

Lynn looks at Zeke. "Truth or Dare?"

Zeke looks at me then back at Lynn. He seems to be contemplating. "Dare."

GODDAMMIT ZEKE! I lay back on the floor with my hands on my face and when I sit back up, everyone is staring at me expectantly again. "I hate all of you."

I pull my jeans down and throw them behind me. I look at Zeke and say, "Especially you!" Uriah and Four laugh.

Zeke turns to Uriah and Uriah immediately says dare.

"Go to hell, Uriah," I say.

He is still laughing. I take off my bandeau and then it's just my bra and underwear.

Uriah has to kiss Marlene and then Will picks truth.

"Are you a virgin?" Uriah asks.

"No," says Will.

Then I ask him if I have to take something off if I say dare and he thinks about it for a moment, but he says no. I say dare and he is out of ideas so I suggest that he dare me to put on an article of clothing every time someone says truth.

"Fine. Do that."

I look at Four and say, "I swear to god, if you pick dare, I will kill you in your sleep."

"You really shouldn't threaten people Tris. It's like a little girl is threatening to take my lollipop," he says.

"Oh, wow. You really got me with that one, Four. Ouch."

"Yeah, whatever. Truth." I get up and put my jeans back on.

"_Thank _you. Are _you _a virgin?"

"Yes."

Everybody looks surprised.

"What? Is that so bad?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, dude?" Lynn asks.

"Well, yeah. Of course, but can we stop talking about my love life and finish the damn game?"

He looks at Christina. "Dare," she says.

I glare at her. I take my jeans back off.

He thinks a while and then says, "I am out of ideas for dares… God, anybody have an idea?"

"I do," I say. I get up and whisper in his ear. He smiles and looks at Christina. "I dare you to tell us who you like."

She glares at me and I shrug. "That wasn't me. Mine may have inspired it, but that wasn't what I suggested."

"It's Will," she says. He looks surprised. Well, I guess I would be, too.

Christina asks if we have to go in the same order that we did last time and Uriah says no.

She looks at Four and says, "Truth or Dare?"

He smiles down at his hands. He seems to be contemplating, but replies, "Truth."

_Thank god. _I put my jeans on again.

"Who do _you _like?"

He narrows his eyes. "I don't like anybody."

"You're _lying_."

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, fine. Then, if you had to date one of the girls in this room, who would it be?"

"You already asked your question."

"Fine," she replies, "Pansycake."

"You can insult me all you want, Christina."

Then Uriah says, "Okay, I think that's enough of this game."

Thank god. I put my bandeau back on and then I put on my jeans and my vest. I can't find my jacket. I turn around and I see Four, holding my jacket, and I jump. "Woah, didn't mean to scare you," he says, "Looking for this?"

"Yes, thank you," I say.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asks.

I can't help but laugh. "No."

"Well, I certainly did."

"I hate all of you."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," he starts. But he doesn't finish. Uriah interrupts him. "Hey guys! Lynn is going skinny dipping!"

"Well, you better go," I say, "you don't want to miss that."

"You coming?" he asks.

"No, I have to get back to my dorm. Tell Christina that I'm leaving?"

"Come on, Tris. It's dark and it's not safe. Just wait for Christina."

"Okay, fine. I'll wait."

We walk over the lake and Lynn is diving into the water. Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Christina rush over steal her clothes, and run as fast as they can towards us.

"RUN! RUN!" Uriah screams.

I turn on my heel and sprint for my dorm with everybody else close behind me. I hear Lynn cursing even from where we are and I laugh.

When we all get to the dorm, we run in and I slam the door. Then Uriah says, "Hey, do you guys want to play again?"

"Um…" Christina says, "Let's not."

"No, we should," says Four, a little too excited.

I think he's drunk. Wait, when did he have alcohol? I didn't see him drinking it earlier. It must have happened before we got to the party, but I just noticed it. I guess all of the guys are kind of drunk.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," I agree with Christina.

"How about you get out," I say pointing to the guys, "and we can hang out."

By we, I mean Christina, Marlene, and me.

The boys all argue but end up leaving after Marlene threatens to throw them out of the window.

Christina looks at me. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's get a bunch of popcorn and have a movie marathon?" I suggest.

"That sounds so fun! Eep!" Marlene squeals.

"Okay," Christina says, "I'll get the movies, you guys get the snacks."

* * *

**So I have three new reviews and if I start getting a lot then I'm only gonna do a few of these every chapter, but I just want to say thank you sooo much! I love seeing the reviews and they make me want to keep writing!**

**Guest- I hope you know who I am talking to, if you left a review before I wrote this, then you should know who you are. I am really sorry! It's been like three days! I hope that I can start getting them up faster but school is really crazy so I can't guarantee a chapter up every day.**

**JuliaRainbowCat- AHHH! Read that one^^^ I'm trying really hard to write faster . Don't hate me !**

**Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty- Ahaha thank you! I was trying to create suspense .. I hope you like this chapter!**


	5. Alley Times (Lol, stupid name)

**So, this chapter took a loooong time. I have major writer's block lately. I'm sorry. I am a terrible person. PLEASE AFTER YOU ARE DONE READING, READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Or now, whatever works. I NEED HELP!**

**Thanks,**

**~M**

* * *

We go to get the snacks from Marlene's dorm and when we can't find the spray butter for the popcorn, I say, "Marlene, it's fine. I'll walk to the guy's dorm and see if they have any."

"Alone, really?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say, "I'll be fine. Go."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Go!"

"Are you sure? It's dark out; I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm good. I promise. Goodbye, Marlene."

"Okay. Be careful, Tris. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I walk outside alone to the dorm. I cut through an alley because I know it will take less time. It's kind of scary at night, but I really don't mind.

All of a sudden, I'm pulled back, a hand over my mouth and an arm tight across my waist. A blindfold is pulled across my eyes. I thrash and kick and scream, but my captor is too strong. I hear a nasally laugh and I know immediately who it is.

Peter. But he isn't the one holding me. It must be Drew or Molly, but I don't hear her cackle. I bite down on the hand over my mouth and I taste blood. Good.

"Ow!" I hear a rough voice that I cannot identify. Definitely not Molly or Drew. Then a horrible thought comes to me. Al. It's Al that's holding me down. Then he lets go and it's someone else.

"God dammit, Stiff," Peter says, "Drew, give me a hand here."

So Drew is with them. I do not know who else. I am turned upside down and continue to thrash as a heavy hand gropes along my chest. "You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve," Peter says. He squeezes and I cry out.

"Oh, wait, I think I found something!" he exclaims.

Then I hear Al again.

"Dude, come on. Seriously stop!"

"Chill out, Al," says Drew.

"That's enough, Peter," Al says again.

I reach my head down and bite as hard as I can. Peter screams and releases his grip on me just enough that I fall to the ground and can pull the blindfold off of my eyes. Then Peter is coming at me. He kicks me in my stomach, my head, my legs, my back, my face, my throat. I taste blood and I can feel it dripping down the side of my face, my chin.

He grabs my hair and slams my head against a brick wall again and again. He punches me in the jaw. Black spots are clouding my vision. Then, I'm lifted off the ground by my throat.

I see Al and Drew running away, and then I am thrown to the ground again, but the kicking stops. I vaguely see a figure kicking and punching at Peter. I try to sit up and my vision goes black, so I wince. The figure comes toward me and it's blurry, but I can just barely make out who it is.

"Four," I croak.

He scoops me up carefully and slides an arm under my knees. "I'm taking you to the hospital," he whispers.

No. No. No. NO. I cannot go to the hospital! Peter cannot even _think _that I am afraid of him. He must see the alarm in my eyes because the next thing he says is, "Come on, Tris. You have to go to the hospital! You are hurt! We have to go."

"No, no I'll be okay," I manage, "I'll be okay."

"I had a feeling that you would say that. I bet you said the same thing about walking home alone."

"No, really, Four; I will be okay. Just take me to my dorm. Christina will take care of me."

He eyes me suspiciously for a little bit before saying reluctantly, "Okay, but if you need to in the morning, you are going to the hospital, right?"

"Yes." No.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." Yes.

He sighs. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're a naturally suspicious person."

"That's true, but you should probably be moved to Candor. You're really bad at lying," he tells me. Candor values honesty.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say.

"Sure you don't"

"Just take me back to my dorm, please."

"Fine," he gives up.

The walk back to the dorm is in a comfortable, yet utterly painful, silence. When he knocks on the door and Christina opens it, she looks like she has had a very long rant prepared for when I was supposed to get here. When she sees the condition I'm in, her face immediately softens and then she looks murderous again. Shauna, Marlene and Lynn…wait...when did Lynn get here? Whatever; anyway, they just stand with their mouths gaping and their eyes filled with worry.

"Who fucking did this to her?" Lynn asks.

He pushes past Christina and sets me down on my bed lightly. "Peter, Drew, and Al."

The murderous look intensifies by 300% when she hears Al.

"Are you shitting me?" Christina asks, "I am going to FUCKING kill them!"

"No, Christina, I am not shitting you," Four replies calmly.

"What's with you and the swearing, Chris?" Marlene asks.

"I love you, Marlene, but I am fucking angry!"

"Oh my god," Shauna says, "I don't know if any of you have noticed or forgotten, but we have to take care of Tris!"

They all rush to help me and Four slips quietly out the door.

Someone gets me an icepack for my head and a wet rag for the blood all over me. Most of what is happening is a blur, but I register that Lynn is staying by my side holding the icepack on my head. I try to say thank you, but nothing comes out so I try to smile and I think she understands.

"Tris, you're welcome. It's fine. Go to sleep," she says. So I do. I immediately drift into a long, dreamless sleep.

OKAY IF YOU DON'T NORMALLY READ MY A/N'S PLEASE DO NOW! I NEED HELP!

* * *

**Okay, so I am going to shout out all of the reviews next chapter, I'm sorry. My mom is like screaming at me to hurry up so I'm rushing. I know that I'm taking a while, but I'm working on my other fanfic (Confinement: A Divergent Fanfic) and it's taking a while to write. So, if you haven't yet, you should read it.**

**And I really do need help. I am like...lost in this story. I have NO IDEA what to do next! PLEASE review and give me ideas. New characters, new situations, whatever! I am completely open to ideas! I want to finish this story, but it's already chapter 4 and I have no idea what to write. Every time I sit down in front of my laptop, my mind goes blank. I'm just happy this chapter is finished.**

**If you decide to help, thank you so much!**

**Love y'all,**

**~M**


	6. Admit It

**Okay guys, I AM NOT DEAD AND I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY, but I am the worst person ever. I'm like...2 weeks late with this and it's horrible and the shortest chapter ever and I'm sorry but this is all I could do. I've been up until like 3am ery day (yes ery, as in every, sounding like 'airy') for the past 2 weeks and I am sososososososo sorry and I'm awful I know but I'm about to have a shit ton of FourTris coming you way so get ready! .**

**Love y'all so much and I know I don't deserve fans like you... :'(**

**~M**

* * *

When I wake up, I am immediately assaulted with questions from Christina.

They are questions that I expected, but I still dreaded them. I mean, it's just the same thing everybody else is going to ask.

"Are you okay? What happened? Do you need me to help with anything? Do you need to go to the hospital? What can—,"

"Christina! CHRISTINA! I'm fine." She has this _are you fucking kidding me _look on her face.

"Seriously, I am," I tell her. I try to sit up, but have to bite down on my lip so that I don't scream and fall back down helplessly on my bed. It feels like I was just shot in the side. Ten times. Which makes her think that she's right and completely fails me in arguing against not going to the hospital. She goes into the kitchen, gets a muffin and a bottle of water, and when she comes back, she slowly helps me sit up. I wince, but it isn't half as bad as it was the last time.

She hands me the muffin and water and I tell her, "I'm not going."

"Tris, you have to!"

"Well, I won't. I will jump out of the window of any car you shove me into and then I'll be dead. No hospital trip can reverse that."

"Fine, you won't go to the hospital. But one question," she says.

"Mhm?"

"Does Four like you?"

"Now I think I'd rather be in the hospital," I mutter.

"Ha ha, very funny," she says sarcastically, "I'm serious. I think he does."

I roll my eyes. And even though I want to deny it, something bubbles up inside of me. I am annoyed to realize that it is hope.

I laugh. "Christina, he would never like me."

"Do you like him?"

Yes. No? "I don't know."

She laughs a little.

"What?" I ask.

"You're telling the truth."

"I know."

Then again, I really can't be sure. I mean, when I look into his eyes, I am mesmerized. Always. He is just so…apart from everything else that I haven't really thought about anything like that. I've only ever really had a few boyfriends and it never got serious. I don't pay much attention to boys and…_those _kinds of signs. I probably wouldn't be able to tell if a guy liked me, which no one does, if they came up to me and told me.

Then Christina says to me, "So, Tris. Just think, if he were to ask you out today—"

"Which he won't," I interrupt.

"Yes, you are probably right. Fine, sometime in the future. If he were to ask you out sometime in the future—"

"Which he won't," I interrupt again. She just scowls at me.

"Now, that, you are wrong about. Just let me finish!" I sigh.

"Fine," I say.

"If he were to ask you out today or sometime in the future, what would you say?"

"Um…maybe?"

"Come on, Tris! Yes or no?"

I think about it. "Or."

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I!"

"Tris," she warns.

"Fine," I say, I surprise myself when I say, "Yes."

She squeals.

* * *

**Like I said, awful chapter, but please don't hate me! . Reviews next chapter...**

**~M**


End file.
